Be Mine
by Jenelle Lucia
Summary: ONESHOT. Kira is looking everywhere for her secret admirer, and will the person she find is closer than she thought he'd be?


**Be Mine**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I Don't Own Power Rangers. They belong to Saban**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Be Mine<strong>

_Your eyes are brown,  
>The sky is blue,<br>but as a dino ranger,  
>i'm in love with you<em>

Kira Ford found that card on her desk early Valentine's day morning. She saw Conner McKnight and Ethan James walk through the door of Dr. Tommy Oliver's science class, which would start in about two minutes!

"Hey Kira," Conner said sheepishly. He was madly in love with Kira, and with Ethan around well, he couldn't stop talking about her. It was always Kira this, Kira that, Ethan set reservations to Vermilion, a fancy restaraunt in New York city.

"Hi Conner," Kira said back, smiling. "What's up?"

"Well, I was just asking if you wanted to come with me to Vermilion tonight, since it's Valentine's day."

Kira smiled even wider. "Of course i'll come to Vermilion with you. Although you might have to brush up on your manners, since you're a soccer player."

"Ehh...Don't worry about it! I've a got a whole manners book in place!" Conner said.

"Okay then, it's a date. Pick me up at seven?" Kira said.

"Sure," Conner said.

The two got back to their work, and soon, science ended in a breeze. There were no Tyrannodrone attacks today, which was very ggod for the Dino rangers so they could help Conner and Kira get ready with their date. Conner and Kira met Tommy and Kim, his wife, at Tommy's house, where the dino rangers often met.

(With Kim and Kira)

Kim was styling Kira's hair as her usually tousled and wavy curls, but adding her own twist to it as she made the look a little more romantic. Kira was wearing a yellow dress that really matched her skin tone, yellow heels, and borrowed Kim's black purse for good luck. Kim, however, insisted that Kira could have the purse as a gift from her, and Kira reluctantly took it.

"Hey Kim," Kira said.

"Yeah Kira?" Kim asked.

"Do you think Conner likes me?"

"Sweetie, since he asked you out on this date, it's pretty obvious that he does. Why?"

"He was dating a girl in our school named Krista. They broke up now, so it gives me a chance."

"Yes it does, sweetie. Yes it does, and now i'm...done."

Kim twirled Kira around to let her see her new hair: she had her bangs and a side bun with some of her curls framing her face. Kim looked like she was about to cry as she laid her hands on Kira's shoulders.

"You look beautiful, Kira," she said, admiring her work.

"All thanks to you Kim," Kira said back, looking up at her mother figure. "Thanks."

Kim hugged her husband's student. "The only thanks I need is for this date to go well."

Kira stood up as Kim gave her her yellow shawl to wrap around her shoulders.

"Hey guys, I have a surprise for you," Kim said, revealing the new Kira. Mouths dropped in surprise as Kira made it down the stairs. Conner put on his tuxedo jacket and led Kira out the door.

"Have fun!" Ethan called out the door as the red and yellow dino rangers waved to him, got in Conner's car, and drove to Vermilion. During their dinner, the two got to know each other better, and the more they knew, the more they fell in love with each other.

(After Dinner)

After dinner, Conner and Kira decided to go for a walk together in the park, and Kira, with the card in her purse, knew that it was the right time to tell Conner about the letter.

"Hey Conner, um, I found this card on my desk, and I was wondering if you knew who gave me the card," Kira finally said, speaking out of the silence. Conner looked at the card, and chuckled.

"Didn't you notice the handwriting?" Conner asked. "The person was me."

Kira and Conner stopped under a light, and Conner took Kira's hands in his own.

"I love you, Kira Ford, and I've been meaning to tell you that since we met in detention. I didn't know how to tell you because, I was scared."

"Conner McKnight? Scared? You? Please, if anyone should be scared, it should be me," Kira admitted, going over to a bench. Conner sat next to her.

"Why?"

"Because this is crazy. You're a jock and i'm your-"

"Rockstar," Conner finished. "You're my rockstar."

"I like the sound of that."

"Me too."

Conner and Kira leaned in, and kissed with a passion that was all and only theirs.

"So, will you Be Mine?"

* * *

><p>Yay! The date went well! R &amp; R plz!<p> 


End file.
